Dia dan Mereka
by EshtarWind
Summary: Bila saja... aku ingat..." Di antara mereka... ada hal yang tidak pernah diucapkan, bahkan hingga saat terakhir. ShinoHina, KibaHina, NaruHina sebenarnya sih summarynya gak gitu, cuma aku bingung abis harus nulis apa


**Author's Note: Jadi… maaf. Lagi pengen buat yang mati-mati. Lagi pengen bunuhin karakter. Jadi maafkan aku. Soalnya lagi emosi nih, sekarang. Lagi gak enak hati, bahkan buat nulis. (-.-) Sore wa... etou... minna, oyurushi kudasai. Especially blumun, soalnya udah ngeduluin ngebunuh Hinata (salah sendiri Countdown-nya lama!). NYUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Dia enak sih, dijadiin bahan fic mati! –WHOA!!! GOMEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!! TO ALL HINATA FANS!!!!- Soalnya ni karakter satu dramatis banget, sih!!! Such a lovable young lady! Take it as a compliment, will you all? I don't mean to offend any of you, Hinata supporters!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the translation. From... some random site... that I forget. Fool me. It obviously not mine though.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**A Team 8 Fic**

**Dia dan Mereka**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_when we're humming the same song  
be next to me, I wish  
I'm glad I met  
an uncool kindness_

…goodbye days

**YUI: Goodbye Days**

**------------------------------------------------**

Uap mengepul dari mulutnya saat dia membelah malam penuh es yang dingin. Tubuhnya bergerak dalam gerak yang sangat cepat dan penuh kepastian dalam gelap yang pekat. Suara di sekitarnya adalah kesunyian. Hanya bunyi napasnya… dan napas… napas gadis di pelukannya.

_Dasar bodoh… bodoh… BODOH!!!!!_

"_**Jangan ke sana, Kiba!" seru Shino, muncul dari balik semak. "Hentikan!!"**_

"_**Kamu bukan pemimpin kelompok ini!" Kiba menghiraukan seruan Shino. Dia marah, sangat marah... dan mungkin dengan membunuh mereka... para Sound Nin sial itu... "AKAMARU!"**_

"_**KUBILANG JANGAN!!!"**_

Dia menggertakan giginya. Darah dari lukanya dan luka teman satu timnya bercampur saat setiap tetes cairan merah lengket dan panas tersebut membasahi es yang dingin. Dia telah mengotori indahnya malam. Mengotorinya...

"Lebih cepat, Kiba!" Shino muncul dari kabut malam bersama Akamaru. Tubuhnya juga penuh luka dan darah namun dia tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan rasa sakit. Tidak di saat seperti ini. "Pergilah sendiri! Aku akan menahan mereka di sini!"

Kiba mengangguk pelan lalu melompat ke dahan terdekat, mengernyit saat lukanya tertekan. Tapi itu tidak apa... Semuanya tidak apa-apa. Asalkan... asalkan gadis di pelukannya...

"_**KIBA!!!"**_

_**CRAAAAASH!!**_

Dia adalah orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang hipokrit dan naif.

Dan dia membenci dirinya sekarang.

Melebihi apa pun yang pernah dia benci sebelumnya...

X

Mereka selalu menyayangi gadis itu.

Sangat menyayanginya...

Mereka...

_Mencintainya._

Akan menjadi suatu kebohongan besar bila mereka berkata mereka tidak merasa saling cemburu.

Atau cemburu pada orang lain.

Apalagi bila orang itu datang.

Rambut oranye... berisik...

Uzumaki.

Naruto.

Tapi Shino malah membantu Hinata dekat dengannya.

'_**Dia selalu berusaha untukmu,' kata Shino padanya. 'Selalu. Hingga kamu memperhatikannya.'**_

Itu semua gara-gara kata-kata itu, bodoh!

Muka dua, dasar. Dalam hati dia juga ingin menghalangi mereka, bukan? Iya, bukan?

"_**Tidak."**_

_**Suaranya yang tenang menutupi emosi yang bergolak di dalam hatinya.**_

"_**Aku... aku tidak ingin menghalanginya. Narutolah yang selalu dia cintai. Bila itulah yang terjadi... maka itulah yang seharusnya dia dapatkan."**_

_**Kiba menggertakan giginya dan berdesis, "Munafik."**_

_**Shino menoleh ke arah lain.**_

"_**Mungkin."**_

_**Dia kemudian menambahkan, dengan emosi yang jelas dia tekan sedalam-dalamnya di hatinya.**_

"_**Sepertinya."**_

X

Persaingan mereka tidak pernah berakhir. Tidak pernah...

Bahkan hari ini pun... HARI INI PUN...

"_**Aku tidak mengerti dirimu!!" Kiba menarik kerah Shino. "Kenapa... KENAPA KAMU MEMBIARKANNYA?!?!"**_

"_**Karena itulah yang terbaik."**_

"_**Terbaik?! ATAS APA?!" Kiba mengguncangkan Shino dengan kasar. "ATAS APA?! Dia akan pergi, Shino... Dia akan pergi dari kita!!! TIDAKKAH KAMU MENGERTI ITU?!"**_

"_**Dia bukan milik siapa pun, milikmu ataupun milikku!!" seru Shino balik. "Dia bebas memilih jalannya! Dan dia memilih Naruto!!! BUKAN KITA!"**_

_**Perkataan itu membekukan sekujur tubuh Kiba. Dia menolak untuk percaya. Tidak... tidak bisa... itu...**_

"_**Dia BUKAN milik kita..."**_

_**Tubuhnya bergetar... dan satu kepalannya terangkat.**_

"_**DIAM!!!"**_

_**DUAK! Shino tersungkur ke tanah. Bibirnya sobek dari pukulan teman satu timnya yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya saat ini, merunduk memandang tanah dengan kemurkaan terlihat jelas.**_

"_**DIAM KATAKU!!" seru Kiba keras. "KAMULAH YANG MENYEBABKAN INI TERJADI! KAMU!"**_

"_**Tidak," Shino perlahan berdiri. Suaranya tegas dan tenang. Namun ada kesedihan yang membanjiri setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "Aku jujur pada diriku sendiri. Tidak sepertimu."**_

"_**Oh yeah?!" Kiba melangkah maju. "Membohongi perasaanmu sendiri adalah jujur?! LUCU, Shino. SANGAT lucu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu. TIDAK AKAN!"**_

"_**Dia akan menikah," Shino mengepalkan tinjunya. "Sudah tidak ada harapan bagi kita untuk melanjutkan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Dia akan bahagia bersamanya."**_

"_**MUNAFIK!" Kiba menghentakkan kakinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "DIA TIDAK AKAN PERGI! TIDAK AKAN!! Kau bodoh, Shino. KAU IDIOT!! Kamu menginginkannya!!! SEPERTI AKU MENGINGINKANNYA!!!"**_

_**Shino terdiam. Dia menggertakan giginya... dan tabir emosi yang selalu dia tutupi pun akhirnya pecah.**_

"_**TAPI DIA TIDAK MEMILIH KITA, KIBA!"**_

_**Tuli. Tulikanlah... Jangan biarkan semuanya terdengar...**_

"_**ITU SEMUA KARENAMU! KARENA KAMU SELALU MEMBERINYA KESEMPATAN! IDIOT!!!"**_

"_**DIA **_**TIDAK**_** MEMILIH KITA!!!"**_

X

Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?

Dia menolak mengikuti saran Shino saat serbuan itu datang. Mereka ada di tengah misi. Mereka seharusnya fokus. Bukan saatnya membicarakan cinta. Bukan saatnya mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Bukan saatnya...

Dan bukan saatnya bagi dia melompat untuk menyerang... Bukan saatnya bagi gadis itu untuk menariknya kuat... Bukan saatnya bagi gadis itu untuk... untuk menerima tebasan katana sang Sound Nin. Bukan. Bukan...

Dia akan menikah dua hari lagi. Dia akan diselimuti oleh beludru putih yang indah, berjalan bersama lelaki yang dia kagumi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu...

Dia... Dia akan hidup bahagia... dengan lelaki itu.

Munafik.

MUNAFIK.

Dialah yang ingin berada di sana. Bukan lelaki itu...

Bukan...

X

Dia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi saat Sakura mengambil Hinata dari tangannya... saat cahaya lampu rumah sakit Konoha yang terang menyinari matanya yang peka. Seluruh tubuhnya kosong. Dia ingin tetap berada di dekat gadis itu. Menjaganya... seperti yang biasa dia lakukan selama ini...

"_**Seranglah padaku dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Dia terengah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kumohon!"**_

_Sejauh itukah... kamu ingin bersama Naruto?_

"_**Aku ingin seperti dirinya... selalu..." wajahnya memerah.**_

_Kamu hanya ingin seperti dirinya, bukan? Bila begitu... mengapa? Mengapa kamu... ingin mengucap janji bersamanya?_

Sebuah sentuhan terasa di pundaknya. Hanya satu sentuhan itu.

Benci.

Dia benci sentuhan itu...

Namun dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dialah yang bersalah... bukan teman satu tim di sebelahnya. Bukan teman satu tim yang telah memberinya seruan untuk berhenti.

"_**Dia tidak memilih kita."**_

Berhenti. Diam dan berhenti. Itulah yang selalu sahabatnya serukan. Sahabatnya tahu. Sahabatnya mengerti. Namun dia... Dia menolak untuk percaya... Tidak bisa. Itu tidak bisa.

Tapi sakit itu... Sakit itu melebihi segalanya. Bila saja dia berhenti... Bila saja...

"_**HENTIKAN KATAKU!!!"**_

"_**DIAM!!!"**_

_DIAM!_

Seharusnya dia yang diam... Bila saja... bila saja dia diam maka... maka gadis itu sekarang mungkin tidak akan...

"Shino. Kiba."

Matanya terbuka...

Gadis itu...

Dia menyentuh tangannya yang terkepal dan tangan Shino yang terjulur.

_Ah. Kenapa? Kenapa dia di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Sakura menjaganya?_

_Apakah dia sudah sembuh? _

_Hebatnya Sakura... dia memang medik yang hebat... Sakura sangat hebat... Dia bisa menyembuhkan dengan cepat..._

_Tapi kenapa masih ada darah? Kenapa semakin banyak?_

Mata lavender itu melembut saat dia melemah. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah..."

_Eh?_

Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian sudah akur lagi... aku senang."

_Tunggu dulu._

_Sakura sudah menyembuhkanmu, bukan?_

"Shino dan Kiba... harus terus bersama."

_Kalau begitu kenapa... kenapa dirimu... semakin lemah?_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Jangan musuhan lagi, ya."

Dia tersenyum...

Dan gerakannya pun berhenti.

Dunia berhenti.

Segalanya.

Berhenti.

"Hey..." Tangannya meraih bahu gadis tersebut dengan lembut. "J-Jangan tidur sekarang! Bangunlah! K-Kamu belum selesai bicara, kan? Iya, kan?!"

Dia mengguncangnya. Tapi dia masih tidur.

Dia mengguncangnya lagi... dan dia masih tertidur.

Tidur...

Dan tidak akan bangun lagi.

_Kenapa? Kenapaaaa?_

_Bangun. BANGUN!!!!! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TIDUR?!_

"Kiba... HENTIKAN!!!"

_SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TIDUR?!?! KUBILANG BANGUUUN!!!_

"KIBAAAA!!!!"

"Kuminta bangun!!!!!" serunya keras. "BANGUN!!!!! Tidakkah kamu mengerti?! Sesombong itukah dirimu sekarang?! HEEEEYYY!!!! INI TIDAK LUCU! INI TIDAK LUCU!!!!"

"KIBA, HENTIKAN!!!" Shino menariknya. Kuat. Keras. Sakit. "Hentikan, Kiba!!! Hentikan kataku!!!!!"

"HINATA! HINATAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

BLETAK!!!

Kiba tersungkur ke atas lantai rumah sakit. Tubuh Shino gemetar di hadapannya. Dia meraih kerah Kiba dan menghempaskannya dengan keras ke lantai... bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh.

"Ini bukan soal dia sombong atau tidak... INI BUKAN SOAL DIA MELIHAT KITA ATAU TIDAK!" seru laki-laki itu. Air matanya membasahi seluruh wajahnya... dan dia bukanlah orang yang dapat menangis... "Ini bukan tentang Naruto... Ini bukan tentang pernikahan... INI BUKAN TENTANG KITA!!! Dia sudah pergi, Kiba... DIA SUDAH PERGI!!!"

_Kau yang memberinya kesempatan!_

_**Aku ingin melepasnya.**_

"JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU!!!" Kiba meraih ke atas dan menyambar kerah Shino. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas pria itu dan membantingnya ke tanah. "HINATA TIDAK AKAN PERGI... Dia tidak akan pergi!!!!"

_**Munafik.**_

Bahkan dirinya pun sudah memberontak.

Bila benar Hinata tidak akan pergi...

_Kalau begitu kenapa... dia tidak bergerak lagi?_

_Kenapa... dia memilih pria itu?_

_Kenapa??_

"Sejak awal, Kiba..."

Shino sudah tidak bergerak di bawah tekanannya... Atau dia sudah tidak mau bergerak lagi. Hanya air mata.

"Sejak awal... _dia bukan milik kita_."

Bukan milik mereka...

Sejak awal...

"_**Aku ingin... membuatnya bahagia."**_

_**Dia menyeringai lebar.**_

"_**Apa pun untuk membuatnya bahagia."**_

_Apa pun._

"_**Kenapa kamu memberinya jalan?!"**_

"_**DASAR BODOH!"**_

Itu sudah jelas... Dialah yang bodoh.

Dia telah melupakan hal itu... Hal yang amat penting...

Bila saja dia ingat...

"_**HENTIKAN, KIBA!"**_

"_**DIAM!!!"**_

"_**KIBAAA!!!!"**_

_**CRAAAASHHH!!!**_

Bila saja...

"_**Aku akan menikah... dengan Naruto."**_

"**Kenapa**_**?"**_

... dia ingat...

"_**Aku menyukainya."**_

"_**Heh! Akulah yang paling menyukainya!!!"**_

"_**Persaingan?"**_

"_**YA! Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan dirinya!"**_

Tubuhnya melemah. Bila saja... BILA SAJA...

"_**Jangan marahan lagi, ya."**_

Sekarang semuanya... sudah...

"Dia mendengarnya... pertengkaran kita."

"_**Syukurlah... kalian sudah akur lagi."**_

Mata itu... hingga akhir... hingga saat terakhir...

"IDIOT... IDIOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

Air mata membasahi wajahnya dan hatinya. Dia meringkuk... yang tinggal hanyalah penyesalan. Kehampaan...

Bila saja dia ingat... alasannya selama ini...

Alasannya untuk terus berada di dekatnya...

"_**Kenapa?"**_

"_**Aku... ingin membuatnya bahagia."**_

Sekarang...

Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bahagia.

Memang benar bahwa sejak awal...

Dia bukanlah milik mereka.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**TAMAT**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Gak jelas banget? Ya iyalah. Orang lagi writer's block. Ini berarti, jangan terlalu dipaksain kalo emang lagi gak bisa. ;p Bodohnya... aku paksain juga ampe tamat, jadinya gajebo. Gomen banget kalo cerita ini kurang bagus. Ini Team 8 pertamaku, lho... dan juga fanfic yang menjadi percobaan untuk melepaskan diri dari writer's block. Ternyata gagal. T.T Maafkan aku... Emang lagi gak mood... HUEEEEEE!!!!!!!**


End file.
